general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
General Fan Fiction Wiki:Administrators
Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, administrators can access a few additional functions. Administrator abilities These additional functions include: *Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. *Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights or autoconfirmed status. *Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. *Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. Bureaucrat abilities A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. However, they are not currently able to remove bureaucrat access from any user; please contact one of the community team if you need that done. Bureaucrats can also give users the ability to "rollback" edits not made in good faith. Staff Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please use to contact Wikia staff. Who are this wiki's administrators? *CamTheWoot - Promoted on March 28th, 2014 to help the wiki grow. Given bureaucrat status on June 10th, 2014 due to hard work and dedication to the wiki. *Bloxxasourus - Promoted on March 28th, 2014 to help the wiki grow. *KatieTheAndreaFan - Promoted on March 28th, 2014 to help the wiki grow. *DarkShadow667 - Promoted on March 28th, 2014 to help the wiki grow. *GhostWolf716 - Promoted on June 2nd, 2014 due to hard work and dedication to the wiki. *GRANDMASTA - Promoted on June 10th, 2014 due to hard work and dedication to the wiki. *Popozão - Promoted on June 10th, 2014 due to hard work and dedication to the wiki. How do I use administrator powers? See for a guide on using admin functions. Becoming an administrator For you to become an administrator, someone with bureaucrat access must make you one. On larger Wikia, there will usually be a community page for requests, with a page name such as "Requests for Adminship". On a smaller wiki, you may simply ask on the community portal or Forum, or ask a bureaucrat directly on his or her talk page. If there are no active bureaucrats and you wish to become an administrator or adopt the wiki, please contact the . If there are other active editors but no active bureaucrats/admins, you should first discuss with them on who should become an admin, whether it be one of you, or all of you. What can administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community.